1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having a structure in which electron beams proceed toward sides of a sealed inner space between substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emission display (FED) apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus in which cathodoluminescent light is generated by colliding electron rays such as cathode tube rays with a phosphor layer in a field emitter array (FEA) matrix that is a cold cathode electron source. In the case of a FED apparatus, a cathode luminescence (CL) phosphor layer is used, and the light emission efficiency thereof is low.
A PDP is a display device that displays desired numbers, letters, or images using visible light emitted from phosphor layers which are excited by ultraviolet rays generated during a gas discharge initiated by applying a direct or alternate current voltage to a plurality of discharge electrodes formed on a plurality of substrates after a discharge gas is sealed between the plurality of substrates.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100 includes a first substrate 101, a second substrate 102, sustain discharge electrode pairs 105 each having an X electrode 103 and a Y electrode 104 formed on an inner surface of the first substrate 101, a first dielectric layer 106 that buries (or covers) the sustain discharge electrode pairs 105, a protective film layer 107 formed on a surface of the first dielectric layer 106, a plurality of address electrodes 108 formed on an inner surface of the second substrate 102 and extending in a direction crossing the sustain discharge electrode pairs 105, a second dielectric layer 109 that buries (or covers) the address electrodes 108, a barrier rib structure 110 formed between the first and second substrates 101 and 102, and red, green, and blue phosphor layers 111 formed (or defined) in discharge cells. An inner space formed by the combination of the first substrate 101 and the second substrate 102 is a discharge space and a discharge gas is filled in the discharge space.
The conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100 having the above structure can be readily fabricated using a thick film forming technique such as a printing process. However, due to process limits, it is difficult to display images of high quality and high resolution.
In the conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100, visible light is obtained through a series of processes in which electrons are continuously produced through discharges, and accelerated electrons collide with neutral particles to generate excited particles that emit vacuum ultraviolet rays, and the vacuum ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor layer 111 to emit visible light.
However, ions that are not advantageous for generating light are also produced in the above processes, and the energy utilized to accelerate these ions consume more than half of the total energy used. Therefore, due to the unnecessary energy consumption, which lowers energy efficiency, the conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100 has a low light emission efficiency.